


bacchus/orpheus

by Hope



Series: Untitled Lotrips ficlets [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, lotrips
Genre: AU, Ficlet, Lotrips - Freeform, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://www.livejournal.com/users/angstslashhope/504597.html<br/>http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/19991.html</p></blockquote>





	bacchus/orpheus

they'd met under stranger conditions in the past. most recently world war two had seen him singing for the troops on makeshift stages, short skirt showing too much thigh and scarf covering the scars around his throat, able to change the physicality of his body but never those wounds, never those scars. they'd found eachother in the makeshift hospitals, the thick air like vomit in his mouth, tasting like decay; his melodies stuttering into dischord, shell shocked.

and here, now. they seem to be getting closer to the other each time. acting wasn't a stretch for either of them but it was each a move towards the centre, shifting the balance, closer to where they were pivoting from. swing in, swing out, acting isn't a stretch for either of them as they've learned their lines well enough now, as well as elijah knows the tender grooves of scar tissue as he curls his fingers around dom's throat; as well as dom knows the taste of wine on elijah's breath.

elijah's fingers tighten. _what are you going to do_, the question has lost its query, centuries ago.

_tear you apart._ the sound of the crowds outside throb louder than the tinny rhythm of the skipping cd, balancing precariously on the edge of frenzy. _i always do._

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.livejournal.com/users/angstslashhope/504597.html  
> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/19991.html


End file.
